Dongwa Accused
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: The rat returns to the palace to steal things, instead of messing with Sagwa and Sheegwa like he did in his previous visits. This time he unintentionally gets Dongwa in trouble by hiding jewels in his bed. But he doesnt care.
1. Chapter 1: Hoodwinked

Things get crazy in the palace when the rat returns. He goes after all the shiny things, and then stashes them in Dongwa's bed. Things could turn out bad for Dongwa as he gets accused of stealing. Can Sagwa help prove he is innocent or will she just make things worse?

It had been a long time since the rat had returned to the palace the last time, tricking Sheegwa, and the time before that he tricked Sagwa. But this time he would try to avoid the cats, while going to steal some of the Magistrate's things. He crept into the palace walls unseen. He climbed up the stairs, to small for the approaching Reader to see, he runs up the stairs and hides behind one of the Magistrate's shelves. "Baba are you going to come to my next Kung Fu demonstration?" asked Dongwa. "It depends Dongwa, I have a lot of scrolls left, I promise that IF I get my work done, I will head straight over there" said Baba. He respected Dongwa's love for Kung Fu and he wanted to make sure that his work didn't get in the way of spending time with him, but sometimes the Magistrate piled up work on Baba. "I understand Baba" said Dongwa as he left to go play with the alley cats. Baba soon left the room as well to go fetch a snack. "Alright he's gone!" said the rat. "He he he! It's all mine!" He said, as he grabbed a few jewels off of the desk by Tai Tai's bed. "I'm going to be rich!" he said as he looked at his shiny prizes. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Baba Miao, I have some new rules to write, so let's get started" said the Magistrate as he led Baba back up the stairs. "Uh oh! I've got to put these somewhere" said the rat. He then decides to climb the beds and put them in Dongwa's bed. "They will never look here" he said as he covered them up with Dongwa's pillows. He had just got back in his hiding spot when the Magistrate's head could be seen coming up. "Suckers" whispered the rat.

In the alley, Sagwa, Dongwa, Han Han, and Jet Jet were playing with a ball that they found in the alley. "Pass it here Dongwa!" said Han Han as Dongwa caught it. "Here!" he said as he threw it Han Han's way. "Got it!" she said as she caught it. "Pass it here Han Han" said Sagwa. Han Han then rolled it on her back and off her tail in Sagwa's direction. Sagwa was ready to catch it only to have it caught right in front of her by Jet Jet. "Hey!" protested Sagwa. "You can't snooze or you lose" replied Jet Jet. "Sagwa! Dongwa! Time for dinner!" said Mama Miao. "Finally! I am starving" said Dongwa. "Bye guys, see you later" said Sagwa as she and Dongwa leave. "That's ok Han Han, we can practice so we can whoop up on them tomorrow" said Jet Jet. "Sounds like a plan" said Han Han.

"Aiya!" said Tai Tia as she had gone up to her room to discover that her jewels had been taken. "What is it my cherry blossom?" said the Magistrate. "My jewels are GONE!" said Tai Tai in horror. "Not to worry my dear, I will send one of your little dogs to sniff them out for you. I mean, who in the right mind would want to steal jewels in broad daylight? Right?" he said trying to comfort her a little bit. "Just find them!" she said. "Alright dogs, go find the jewels" commanded the Magistrate. The sleeve dogs started to sniff around, then one of them caught a scent that led to the cat beds. "What? Why are you circling the cats' beds?" said the Magistrate. Baba was in the room as well, and his eyes got wide when the dogs circled his family's beds. "Why are they circling the beds" he said to himself. "Hey, I smell it real strong over here" said Pong. "Let's get him to come over here" said Ping. The dogs, then begin to bark repeatedly until they could get him to come over. "Are you serious?" said the Magistrate. "I don't think that my cats would have done such a thing. But if it makes you little yappers happy, I will check the beds." Sheegwa's bed was clear so was Sagwa's, then he checked Dongwa's. "What is this?" he said as he pulled a necklace out from under Dongwa's pillows. He also pulled out a couple of diamond rings and earrings. "No! Not Dongwa!" he said. "Dongwa?" said Tai Tai. "This is very strange! Why would one of your cats steal from us?" "I don't know, but I do know that Dongwa is in big trouble!" said the Magistrate as he stormed down the stairs. Baba couldn't believe his eyes. "This cannot be happening! Dongwa is no theif!" said Baba to himself. He quickly ran down the stairs after the Magistrate.

The Magistrate stormed into the kitchen and walked right up to the cats and grabbed Dongwa. "What is this?" said the Magistrate as he held the jewels up to Dongwa's face. Dongwa was confused, why did the Magistrate grab him just to show him the jewels? "We found these jewels hidden in your bed! You ungrateful cat!" said the Magistrate. Dongwa's face went from confused to worry. The Cook, who was making the Magistrate some noodles, wasn't convinced that it was Dongwa. "How do you know it was him, your highness?" asked the Cook. "Because they were found in his bed, that is why!" said the Magistrate. The Cook decided not to talk back. "For what you have done, you will be banished from the palace, forever!" declared the Magistrate. "No!" thought Dongwa. It wasn't fair, he could do nothing to defend himself or convince the Magistrate that it wasn't him. "Theives will not be tolerated here in the palace!" said the Magistrate as he takes Dongwa's collar. "Cook throw him in the alley! He will never see the inside of the palace again!" said the Magistrate. The Cook could not say or do anything to help his little friend. Nor could he do anything to change the Magistrate's mind. "I'm so sorry Dongwa" said the Cook as he took Dongwa to the alley and put him down. Dongwa could only sit there, with tears running down his eyes. He had lost everything, and he didn't even know why. It didn't matter, he was now an outcast.

Back in the palace, Mama Miao was crying for Dongwa, as Baba held her close to him. "Baba do you really think that Dongwa did steal those jewels?" asked Sheegwa. "Of course not, Sheegwa, I believe I know my own son well enough to know that he is not a thief" said Baba. Tears were going through Sheegwa's eyes. "Oh Sheegwa, I'm sorry. I am just really taking his banishment really hard" said Baba. "We all are, Baba" said Sagwa. "I will sneak out and find him tonight, and try to talk to him. He needs to know that we still care" said Baba. "Can I come too?" said Sagwa. "No, my dear, you need to go to bed tonight. Besides I need to speak with him alone" replied Baba. Sagwa understood what Baba meant, and what he wanted to do, so she agreed. "Dear, just please tell him we are trying our best to figure this out" said the crying Mama Miao. "I will my dear" said Baba as he set out to find Dongwa. Meanwhile the rat realizes he has a ring stuck on his ankle so he will have to remain hidden until this shakes out. It didn't seem to bother him when he found out one of the kittens took the fall for him. "Better him than me" he thought to himself as he had an evil grimace on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Dongwa's new lifestyle

Dongwa was banished. We will learn why the Magistrate reacted the way he did, and what Dongwa plans to do if the problem is never solved.

Baba Miao didn't have to look long as he found Dongwa sitting on the alley wall. He jumped up on the wall to sit by him.

"I just want you to know that I do not believe for a second that you did it, son" said Baba. "We will get to the bottom of it."

Dongwa looked up at Baba, as if he was relieved to hear him say that.

"I wasn't sure what you would say" said Dongwa. "I have been thinking about this for about an hour now. There are going to be so many rumors now."

Baba looked at Dongwa again. He could tell that he was hurt. He could also tell that Dongwa was very confused.

"Son we are going to do everything we can to help you. Sagwa is probably already thinking of a plan as we speak" said Baba.

"I want to know why the Magistrate felt it appropriate to banish me" said Dongwa. "I feel betrayed."

"I don't know what goes through his head, but he probably had a good reason. He may be the Foolish Magistrate, but he always comes around eventually" reassured Baba.

Baba and Dongwa said their goodbyes as Baba went back to the palace. Dongwa had to find somewhere to sleep for the night. He found some potential places and eventually found one that suited his fancy the best. A box with an old pillow in it, that had an old cabinet door hanging over it, for covering in case it rained. Dongwa curled up and went to sleep.

Baba made it to the palace and was about to jump up to his bed when he was stopped by Sagwa.

"Baba!" said Sagwa, who had started to go to sleep but wanted to talk to Baba. "Did you find him? Is he ok."

"He is alright for the most part. I just worry though, he has never been on his own before. This is a lot for him to handle" said Baba. "Go back to sleep now."

It didn't take long for Sagwa to go back to sleep. Baba had already made it to his bed. He could tell that Mama Miao was still taking it hard. She was fast asleep, finally, but she still looked uneasy even in sleep. Baba, yes even Baba, let out a couple of tears as he thought about the whole family and how who ever did this was messing it all up.

Meanwhile, the Magistrate and Tai Tai were talking in their bedroom. Tai Tai even cared about Dongwa being out there all alone, and she never really cared for the cats.

"Dear, why did you make such a rash decision like that for?" asked Tai Tai.

"Because, if word got out that my own cat stole from me and I let him stay, people would think I have gone soft" said The Magistrate.

"Trust me dear, no one thinks you are tough" said Tai Tai.

The Magistrate had a look of anger in his face for a minute, but then realized she was right about that.

"That may be true, but my word is my word and I will stick to it. I cannot let anyone get away with thievery. Not even a cat" said the Magistrate.

The Magistrate hoped that he was wrong and that it wasn't Dongwa who did it. But as of right then and their, it wasn't looking good for Dongwa. Only one knew who it really was at the moment, and it was the rat, and he sure as heck wasn't about to "RAT" himself out.

Dongwa woke up early the next morning, almost surprised, but quickly reminded himself where he was and why. He knew that it could be a long time before he even saw the inside of the palace again, if he ever did. Despite the circumstances though, his Tai Chi would not be affected as he started his daily routine. Just then, Han Han appeared on the alley wall.

"Dongwa, what are you doing here this early?" asked Han Han. She obviously hadn't heard about what happened. "I am happy to see you."

Dongwa quit Tai Chi to talk to Han Han, who was now his girlfriend. "Oh, hi. I am now taking residence in the alley. It's a complicated thing" said Dongwa.

Han Han then realized his collar was gone. "So what you gave up life in the palace to live in the alley?"

"No, not really, I have been banished from the palace, because I was accused of doing something bad" said Dongwa.

Han Han couldn't believe it. She could only imagine how confused he must have felt. She did not know what else to say.

"Don't worry Han Han. I will be spending a lot more time in the alley that's all. I can still see my family every day if I want to. I just can't go in there" said Dongwa, trying to fake that he was ok with it all. But Han Han could tell that he was faking it.

"That's it Dongwa, you're coming with me! We are going to go have some fun with the other guys" she said. But he really wasn't opposed to it. He was actually looking forward to it.

Sagwa was hoping to find some clues. She immediately jumped into Dongwa's bed after everyone had left the room. She was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. However, there were not very many clues to find.

"This is getting me nowhere! I'll never figure it out at this rate!" said Sagwa.

Just then, Fufu flew into the room, crashing into the desk. Fufu then turned around to talk to Sagwa.

"What's up my friend?" said Fufu. "What's been going on around here lately?"

"Hi Fufu" returned Sagwa. "There has been a lot of bad things happening, things that are messing with my family."

"Like what?" said Fufu.

"Like Dongwa getting accused of stealing and getting banished for it" said Sagwa.

Fufu's eyes got wide in his glasses. "Banished? Stealing?" said Fufu, surprised. "That is bad"

"Will you help me prove Dongwa's innocent?" pleaded Sagwa.

"You don't have to beg, I'd be happy to help" insisted Fufu.

The two friends searched for any clue that they could find. Nothing came up that they could use though. Sagwa was getting discouraged. She began to doubt ability to help.

Dongwa and Han Han made their way to the part of the alley where they usually played, to find Jet Jet, Wing Wing and Lik Lik trying to catch a lizard. The collarless Dongwa caught the attention of Wing Wing.

"Dongwa, where is your collar?" said Wing Wing.

"In the palace, where it belongs" said Dongwa. "But I don't belong there anymore."

Wing Wing and the other two were a bit confused, until Lik Lik remembered hearing a rumor about it.

"Oh yes, I remember now, you got banished because you stole the Magistrate's noodles. Ha ha!" said Lik Lik.

"No, he got accused of stealing jewels you pea brain!" said Han Han. "Make sure you get your facts straight!"

"So Dongwa, you gonna steal my ball too?" said Jet Jet. "Or do you want me to just give it to your palace cat self? Oh wait, you're not a palace cat anymore! Ha ha ha ha!" said Jet Jet.

Dongwa was starting to get mad, never before had he ever felt like fighting any of the alley cats, but they were getting on his nerves. He almost said something back until Han Han jumped in.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to run your mouths? I mean seriously. Dongwa came here to forget about all this but you guys are making it tougher on him" said Han Han. "Come on Dongwa, we can go somewhere else where these guys aren't around."

"Oh come on you two, don't be such babies!" said Wing Wing.

"Come back soon, we have loads more!" said Lik Lik.

Jet Jet declined to make any further comments, after all what he had said was way out of line and he knew it. He truly felt very bad.

Back in the palace, the healing process was continuing for Mama Miao. She had just realized that Dongwa was ok, and that she needed to be strong for him. Sagwa, then came to the kitchen where Mama was to talk to her.

"Hi Mama" said Sagwa. "Are you doing ok?"

"I am doing a lot better than I was last night" she said. "I now realize that I can go see him whenever, but I am still afraid for him during the nights where he isn't sleeping in the bed right below ours."

Sagwa, saw the hurt in her mama's eyes as she continued to struggle with this separation from her oldest kitten and only son.

"Don't worry Mama, me and Fufu will figure it out" said Sagwa. "We can help Dongwa, be proven innocent."

A smile came upon Mama Miao's face as she was happy to see Sagwa looking to help Dongwa.

Baba was at the Magistrate's desk writing scrolls for the Magistrate. He was so disgusted with him though. But he continued to do his job as he always would. Baba's anger was getting the better of him though; he immediately left the room after the Magistrate was done talking. He was certainly not the Magistrate's biggest fan at the moment.

The rat was still hiding. He managed to find a safe route to and from the kitchen from his hiding spot, to steal food. He couldn't let anyone see the ring stuck to his ankle, he had to get it off his foot as well, because if he didn't, he couldn't run very fast.

"If anyone finds out about this, I am so dead!" said the rat. "If Sagwa finds me, it's all over. I gotta keep low, until I can get this thing off."

The rat knew that his repeated shenanigans would be reflected his punishment if anyone ever found out about this. He had an innocent cat banished, and he really didn't care if Dongwa got to come back, he wanted to get away with what he did.

Dongwa continued to struggle and struggle with the situation. It wasn't as easy to adapt to the new lifestyle as he initially planned. Not even with Han Han by his side. After a bit of thinking, Dongwa got an idea, but he would have to tell Han Han before he did it.

"Han Han, there is something I must do" said Dongwa. "It's something that I have been thinking about for a while now, but I can't ask you to come with me."

Han Han looked at him with a puzzled look. "What is it?" she asked. "Why can't I come with you?"

"I must go into temporary exile into the mountains" said Dongwa. "I need to get away for a while. I will come back when I feel ready. Just make sure my family knows, so they don't think I ran away."

"DONGWA! YOU ARE CRAZY!" yelled Han Han. "You can't do that! You're letting this mess with your head."

"Han Han, I know what I am doing. I have heard of people going to the mountains to take thinking time before. It is a very good way to get a grip on things. I might even be able to figure out what is going on here" said the determined, Dongwa.

Han Han couldn't think of any reason why he couldn't do it. She knew that he had to do what he felt like he needed to do, so she then gave him her blessing to go. She then gave him a hug . Dongwa then heads up the mountain.

"This won't take long Han Han. I promise" said Dongwa as he departed. This wasn't going to be easy for him, but he felt like he needed to get his mind straight after all the confusion. He was ready for this new experience.

Sagwa and Fufu, along with the new helper, Sheegwa continued to look for clues as to who could have done it. New clues appeared on the scene. Tiny crumbs were on the floor near the book shelf.

"Guys, I think we found our first real clue" said Sagwa.

Sagwa appears to have a lead. Will this lead her to the culprit? Will Dongwa find the peace that he is looking for while in the mountain? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Good News

In this chapter things should start getting more clear for everyone. The rat is running out of hiding time and Sagwa is now hot on his trail. Dongwa ventures up the mountain to try and take a load off. Plus a different player has joined the game, which will make things so much more clearer.

The Magistrate was not having a peaceful sleep. He was in the middle of a bad dream. He then has enough and wakes up gasping.

"What is it my dear?" asked Tai Tai, who was already awake.

"I just had a very bad dream" said the Magistrate.

"Oh? What about?" returned Tai Tai.

"Dongwa. I know he is banished, but I cannot help but worry about him. I wish I could go back and erase what I did. It really wasn't fair" said the Foolish Magistrate.

"Sounds like you feel guilty" said Tai Tai.

"Yes, I feel guilty of judging too quickly" said the Magistrate. "But until he is proven innocent, I cannot change it. Even though I wish I could."

The Magistrate then sent out a decree around the palace trying to double efforts to try and prove Dongwa's innocence. Baba, Mama, Sagwa, Sheegwa and Fufu were already looking, but soon had the aide of Cook, Reader, and the Magistrate's three daughters.

Sagwa went back to the crumbs she had found before she went to bed. She then followed them to the kitchen. She looked around, and then a familiar face caught her eye. The rat was on one of the tables trying to get into some oil.

"Hey you!" said Sagwa. The rat then put his foot behind a jar, as Sagwa jumped on the table. "What are you doing back here?"

"Uh I was just in the neighborhood. Heh Heh. Long time no see" said the rat. He was getting pretty nervous.

"I do not trust you, rat! You are a big liar! What are you really doing here? And why are you hiding your foot?" said Sagwa.

The rat, reacting to the question regarding his foot, grabbed a spoon, and threw it at Sagwa's nose. The rat then made a run for his little passage way, but was stopped by Fufu who landed right in front of his little entrance.

"Gotcha!" said Fufu.

"Good work, Fufu" said Sagwa. She then looks at the rat's foot and then realizes that this changes the game. "And look what we have here."

The rat knew he had been caught. They put him in a cage and started to question him.

"Why did you do it?" said Sagwa.

"And why did you try to make it look like Dongwa did it?" demanded Fufu.

The rat looked started to get angry. "Look, I only did it because I was going to get smashed if I didn't do it" said the rat. "The other cat's bed, was just an improvised hiding place, I promise. I had no intention on getting anyone in trouble. But I couldn't let the Magistrate catch me either."

"So you were just going to let him take the fall? That's real nice, rat, real nice" said Fufu sarcastically.

"Well, we aren't going to let you get away with this. This ring should be proof enough to our master that you did it" said Sagwa.

Sagwa had Fufu and Sheegwa, who had just showed up to guard the cage until she came back. She had to find Dongwa.

She went to where Han Han and Dongwa were hanging out, but she only saw Han Han. Han Han saw Sagwa and got up to go talk to her.

"Sagwa, what are you doing here?" said Han Han.

"I have good news for Dongwa, we figured out who really did it and we are going to prove that Dongwa is innocent. Where is he?" said Sagwa.

"He left last night. He wanted to go into the mountains. I do not understand why, but I couldn't talk him out of it" said Han Han.

"We should go look for him" said Sagwa.

Han Han agreed, as she showed Sagwa the way that he went and they both went up to the mountain to try and find Dongwa.

The Magistrate finally came down to the kitchen for a noodle break. Fufu had to hide, as Sheegwa started to meow. The Magistrate walked over to Sheegwa and looked in the cage.

"Oh my!" said the Magistrate.

Baba and Mama Miao both make their way into the kitchen as well.

"So this is who is responsible for the stolen jewels. He must be banished at once!" said the Magistrate.

Tai Tai and Cook then enter the kitchen as well.

"What about Dongwa?" asks the Cook.

"He is welcome back into the palace forever! No matter what! We must get him back here so I can apologize to him" said the Magistrate.

Baba and Mama Miao are both overjoyed at this news. However, they notice that Sagwa is gone.

"Sheegwa, where is Sagwa?" asks Mama.

"She went to get Dongwa not long after we caught the rat" returned Sheegwa.

"I am sure he will be happy to know he can come back home now. This last week has been hard on all of us" said Baba.

Sagwa and Han Han walked up the mountain and looked at all of Dongwa's personal places where he would go. He wasn't in any of them. They were almost ready to give up when they find him behind a tree, near a waterfall doing Tai Chi. He does one the moves where you stand on one leg, that's when Sagwa called out to him.

"Dongwa! Guess what?" said Sagwa as Dongwa, surprised lost his balance and fell in the water. "Oops!" said Sagwa.

"Sagwa, Han Han? What are you guys doing here?" asked Dongwa as he got up out of the water.

"We found out who really stole the jewels, Dongwa" said Sagwa.

"Yes, you can come back now" added Han Han.

Dongwa, dried himself off by shaking some of the water off, then looked at Sagwa and Han Han.

"So, I am officially innocent?" said Dongwa.

"Yes! It was that rat who keeps trying to cause trouble again, but he wont be coming back anymore. He is officially banished from the palace" said Sagwa. "Not that he had any business there anyway."

"I don't know Sagwa, I am not sure if I should go back" said Dongwa.

"What?" said Sagwa.

"I don't know, I love it up here" said Dongwa. "I've been thinking about becoming a hermit cat."

"But…." Said Han Han.

"Gotcha!" said Dongwa as he started laughing.

Both Sagwa and Han Han rolled their eyes, while laughing along. The three then head back to the Palace. However their easy journey wasn't going to be as easy as they planned. The hawk who made the rat get him the jewels, showed up.

"Where do you little kitties think you're going?" said the Hawk.

"Who is this guy?" said Dongwa.

"He must be the one that sent the rat after the jewels" said Sagwa.

"Smart kitty" said the hawk. "Now, I can't have some cats ruining my business by taking down my lackies. I'm going to have to force you to get them for me yourselves!"

"Oh yeah?" said Dongwa. "How are going to make us?"

The hawk, then got angry. "Listen you cats! I am bigger than you and I can fly. There is no use in trying to resist" said the Hawk.

"But you don't know Kung Fu!" said Dongwa.

"Kung Fu? Never heard of him" said the Hawk.

"Kung Fu is not a person, it's a fighting technique" replied Dongwa.

"Your bluffs don't scare me cat!" said the Hawk as he flew towards Dongwa. Dongwa, however is able to avoid the Hawk and kick him in the face.

"That's cheating!" said the Hawk.

"Who said this was a game?" said Dongwa. "I just got my name cleared from the after math of your "lacky" trying to make out with the jewels. I am not going to steal them just so I can get banished again."

"My lacky lacked the speed, and agilty you do. Now obey me cat!" said the Hawk as he prepared to attack again, however, Fufu was trying to fly in to the cats, but hits some branches and falls on the Hawk's head, making him go unconscious.

"What did I miss?" said Fufu.

"More like, what did we miss?" said Sagwa.

"The rat is gone now. Dongwa's name has been cleared and he can never be banished again!" said Fufu.

"That's great news!" shouted Dongwa.

The friends then head back to the palace. Han Han stops by the palace gate, to watch them both go in. Dongwa tells Sagwa to go in first; he needed to talk to Han Han for a minute.

"So did you find what you were looking for on the mountain?" asked Han Han.

"Yep. I found time to practice Tai Chi, but only after I realized a very important lesson. To not worry about what other people think. I was so worried about what everyone else would say that I pretty much hid, and avoided everyone. I had nothing to be ashamed of because I knew I was innocent, but I was still scared. I am very glad that I went up to the mountain. You should try it sometime, Han Han" said Dongwa.

"Alright, I think I will" said Han Han. "See ya later Dongwa."

Dongwa walked into the gate. He had missed the palace. His family, his friends, his bed… but he also missed being apart of the Palace, and helping the Magistrate. As he makes it to the kitchen, he is greeted by Mama and Baba.

"We are proud of you, son" said Baba.

He is then picked up by the Magistrate and put on the table.

"Dongwa, I apologize for not giving you a fair chance. I promise as the Magistrate, that I will not let my anger get the better of me again. Oh and you might want this back" said the Magistrate as he gives Dongwa his collar back.

Dongwa seemed to be very forgiving, especially when the Cook gives him a big bowl of shrimp. Dongwa's life was back in order now, but there was just one more thing he had to do.

"My bed, my lovely bed" said Dongwa as he jumped in his bed and went to sleep. He hadn't gotten much of it all week.

Baba and Mama then make their way to bed as well. "I am so happy to have Dongwa back. I think that this helped him mature a little bit" said Baba.

"He persevered and didn't give up, and for that, we should be proud" said Mama.

"We are proud of him. Every day he grows, like an adult cat. Our kids are growing up too fast" said Baba.

Dongwa, lie in bed, as peaceful as he can be….with out being dead of course, dreaming about running with his friends, specifically Han Han. Dongwa, from there on out, realized how good he had it at the palace. As for Sagwa, she was just glad everything was back to normal again.

Things for the rat, however, were getting worse. As soon as he got to the woods, the Hawk shows up. "So rat… you have failed me" said the scary bird.

"Uh, yeah well, you didn't have to put up with them cats!" said the rat.

The Hawk then got angry, after being reminded of the cats.

"That's it! Come here! You're bird food!"

The Hawk chased the rat away from the palace into the woods. The rat, got what was coming to him.

What did you think? Things turned out ok for Dongwa. Don't forget to leave your reviews. Thank you, Matt004, for your suggestion. It works out very well for me. I didn't like bunching up the characters' lines in paragraphs. Please review if you liked, or if you didn't like. I love making Dongwa stories.


End file.
